Hello
by QueenInnocent
Summary: "Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to…" "Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide" "Hello, I'm still here… All that's left of yesterday…" Ever since his sister was murdered, Seto was broken. Until he met Lilach. Join Seto and the voice in his head, Lilach, as they try to live with the memory of watching Seto's sister, Lily, get murdered, and a disabled leg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! K here, with a new story (yay), ****_Hello. _****I know I need to update ****_SMTS_****, and I updated ****_Unnamed_**** yesterday, and there's always that new story I've been planning, and then there's ****_Blood Red…. _****And yet here I am, writing a new story.  
PERFECT PLANNING ME  
Oh well XD…  
This is based off the song ****_Hello_**** by ****_Evanescence.  
_****I would highly recommend listening to it, great song, deep meaning, it can go many ways.  
I'm going to stop rambling, and I'll go write. 3**

_Hello… Prologue_

Sometimes Fate can be cruel. Maybe all you want is to play with your sister, when she is ripped from your life in a matter of seconds but you're still there and your family doesn't understand that you _saw her die. That you watched him take a gun and aim it at your sister and fire, which he then turned on you and tried to kill you too. _They don't _get_ it. They don't understand the feeling of watching a man, a friend, whom you thought you could trust, kill your sister, and then turn the gun on you. Maybe it's better that way, that no one understands, because if they understood then they'd feel the same pain you feel.

You wouldn't want that, would you?

And then there was the voice. After you woke up in the hospital and were told your sister was dead, you thought life was over and yet once again _no one understood. _But then, _She_ came. You didn't notice her in the beginning; she was only a comforting presence in your mind.

And then, she spoke. Her voice was sweet and flowed through your mind, like honey.

_"Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to."_

You thought you were crazy, and wanted to tell someone, but decided against it, the prospect of someone who understood was amazing.  
Ever since that incident, you told no one your real name, and instead let _Her _pick a name for you.

She called you Seto.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hai. So one of my best irl friends ****is named Lily.**

***one year ago***

***Seto's POV***

I watched as he put a gun to Lily's head, my parents bodies laying next to him.

"Now now, I wouldn't want a witness, would I?" He said, chucking softly at her whimpers.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, sighing when they quickly answered.

"Hello ni-," I quickly silenced them with a 'shhh!' and whispered softly, "Help... he's got a gun to her head... help.."

I squeaked in fright as I heard him moving.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want you to move, would we? I'm going to have fun with you..." he said, a disgusting you've to his voice.

I peeked out of the closet and saw the way he looked at her, full of lust and hate.

Her eyes locked with mine and she teared up, wanting to get out. I was her older brother, I needed to help her!

The gag slipped down for a moment and she shouted out, "JIMMY! Jimmy help me-" but she was silenced by her captor.

He had gained our trust, and he knew how strong I could be, and he thought I wasn't here...

He planned it... too bad I was there...

The roaring sounds of the police filed the air as he slapped my Lily, my sister.

"Now look at what you've done! The cops are coming!" He was silent food a moment, picking up his gun. "I never wanted to do this..." he claimed, and shot the gun at Lily.

"NO!" I shouted, jumping out from the closet.

Startled, he tried to shoot me, only managing to hit me in the leg as he ran.

I crawled over to my sister and he'd her head in my lap and sobbed, even when the police came and tried to get me to move.

An old lady walked up to me and keeled by my feet, telling me how they need me to move so they could fix me up and try to save my sister. I gave them my sister, and allowed then to carry me to an ambulance... I heard shouts about how much blood Lily and I had lost, and then I had blacked out...

*two hours later*

I woke up in a hospital room, nurses walking around looking at me with pity. I assumed it was because my parents had died, and asked to see my sister. When no one responded to my questions, I started to get louder. When one of the nurses turned around, tears in her eyes, I had gotten down to a small plea.

"Please... I want to see my sister..."

She looked around and mumbled _"H-has no one told you she's... not breathing?"_

My eyes wished as I tried to get out of my bed, pulling out wires and the IV cable. (AN - I know nothing of medical stuff.)

"No, no you can't do that!" The nurses exclaimed, running over to put them back on.

"I want to see my sister!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face, as they pushed me back into my bed.

I curled into a ball to get away from all these pitying faces, and sobbed.


End file.
